Reduction of the activity of specific genes (also known as gene silencing, or gene suppression) is desirable for several aspects of genetic engineering in plants. There is still a need for methods and constructs that induce gene suppression against a wide selection of target genes, and that result in effective silencing of the target gene at high efficiency.